Herr Currywurst
Herr Currywurst (bürgerlich Kevin Dorissen, * 16. April 1995) ist ein deutscher Let's Player aus Kleve. Seit dem 01. 06.2014 ist er bei PlayMassive angestellt. Er ist Mitglied des Netzwerks Gronkh.de und spielt verschiedene Videospiele, von MMOs über Shooter bis hin zu Horrorspielen. Zudem war er Mitglied des HWSQ. Kanal Mit 16 Jahren erstellte Kevin den Let's-Play-Kanal GexiproSniper auf YouTube. Er begann mit dem Spiel Happy Wheels, später folgten Call of Duty und Minecraft. 2013 lernte er bei GTA Online Gronkh, Sarazar, Tobinator und MafuyuX kennen und spielte ab diesem Zeitpunkt regelmäßig mit ihnen. Aufgrund der hohen Reichweite dieses Let's Plays wurde Kevins dortiger Spitzname 'Currywurst' einer großen Zuschauerschaft bekannt, was dazu führte, dass er seinen YouTube-Kanal in 'Herr Currywurst' umbenannte und seitdem auch außerhalb von GTA unter diesem Pseudonym bekannt ist. Den Namen Currywurst wählte er in Anlehnung an sein Lieblingsessen. Am 10.06.2016 startete er gemeinsam mit Gronkh, Pandorya und Tobinator ein Let's Play des Multiplayer-Horrorspiels Dead by Daylight. Daraus entstand die später als HWSQ bekannte Vierergruppe, mit der er regelmäßig verschiedene Multiplayer-Spiele wie UNO, Cards Against Humanity, Golf It oder TTT spielte. Am 07.07.2019 gab Pandorya auf Instagram bekannt, dass es den HWSQ "so in der Form nicht mehr geben" wird. Konkrete Gründe dafür wurden zunächst nicht genannt, allerdings hatte Tobinator bereits am 04.07.2019 in seinem Livestream auf Twitch erklärt, dass Curry etwas getan habe, weswegen er und die anderen sich von ihm distanzieren müssen. Als Reaktion auf die vielen, teilweise absurden Gerüchte, die daraufhin entstanden, veröffentlichte Curry am 16.07.2019 ein Video auf YouTube, in welchem er die Gründe offenlegte. Wenig später äußerten sich Tobinator und Dennis aka Mafuyu auf Twitter und warfen ihm weitere belastende Dinge vor, die er in dem Video nicht wirklich erwähnt habe. Person Kevin wohnt seit seiner Geburt mit seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder Nico in Kleve. Er selbst ist der Meinung, dass er kein Pro-Gamer sei und seine Let's Plays zur Unterhaltung dienen. Seine Unterhaltungskünste hat er, nach eigenen Angaben, von seinem Vater Bernie. Früher war Kevin ein sehr ruhiger und schüchterner Junge, dem es schwer fiel, auf Menschen zu zugehen. Durch YouTube hat sich dies jedoch geändert, was seine Freunde bestätigen. Ohne Ausbildung begann er, nach dem Besuch der Karl-Kisters-Realschule in Kleve, mit seinem heutigen Beruf Let's Player. Er hatte das große Glück, dass ihn seine Familie bei seinem Vorhaben immer unterstützte. Zu alten Schulkameraden hat er keinen Kontakt mehr. Seit 2016 lebte er in einer Beziehung, welche aber im Juni/Juli 2019 beendet wurde. Merchandise Auf der Merchandise-Seite "getshirts" betreibt er, zusammen mit seinem Freund Mafuyu aka Heideltraut, den "Heidelwurst"-Shop, wo Merchandise mit verschiedenen Motiven wie "Vollzeittraitor" oder "Kevin Confirmed" angeboten wird. Alle Motive sind vom dafür bekannten Zeichner "Michael Corvin". Trivia * Er besitzt einen Shih Tzu namens Quincy. * Kevin ist sehr stolz auf seine Community und musste nach seiner ersten Gamescom sogar weinen, weil er sie so sehr vermisste. * Wenn er nervös ist, beißt er sich oft in die Hand. * Curry hat große Angst vor Spinnen. * Neben Nico hat er noch einen großen Bruder namens David. * Er liebt Lakritze. * Kevin ist zur Hälfte Holländer (Mutter) und zur Hälfte Deutscher (Vater). * Selbst sagte er mal, dass er ein richtiger Fußballjunkie ist und ohne gar nicht existieren würde. * Sein Lieblingsverein ist der FC Bayern München. * In seiner Freizeit spielt er auch oft selbst Fußball als Hobby. * Besonders bekannt ist er für "Muffins", weshalb er früher auch seine Community so nannte. Seine Lieblinsmuffinsorte sind Zitronenmuffins. * Kevin hatte früher mal eine schwere Zahn-OP, weshalb seine Freunde oft Witze über seine Zähne machen. * Er hat eine Pollenallergie. * Wenn er nichts zu tun hat, singt er gerne und ist auch gut darin sich Liedtexte zu merken oder selber welche zu dichten. * Curry beleidigt sich oft selbst als "Kevin". * Er sagt schnell, dass etwas unmachbar ist und ist trotzdem sehr ehrgeizig. * Auf der Gamescom2017 hat er sich die Kreuzbänder gerissen. * Kevin ist ein sehr emotionaler Mensch, weshalb er auch kein Life is Strange spielen möchte. * Seine Lieblingssendungen sind "Das Duell um die Welt" und "The Walking Dead". * Er ist mit 1.96m der größte in seiner Familie. * Seine Nase juckt sehr häufig. Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Gründung 2011 Kategorie:Geboren 1995 Kategorie:Studio71 Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber